Pequeño hermano
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Sus días de preparatoria han quedado atrás, solo como extraños recuerdos de su juventud. Sin embargo, Choromatsu se percata que ciertos aspectos en el pequeño Todomatsu no han cambiado en lo absoluto.


Contenido: Spoilers de la Película, relación de Choromatsu y Todomatsu (sin ser yaoi).

Disclaimer:

Hikari: La película me ha revivido, a pesar de ser solo un pequeño drabble, ayer, después de verla, no pude evitar pensar en varias ideas dedicadas a nuestros sextillizos favoritos. En fin, como saben ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen ya que la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio. Este fanfic es solamente resultado de ocio y no tiene fines de lucro. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**ADVERTENCIA:** El siguiente drabble contiene **referencias y sutiles spoilers de la película de Osomatsu-san**. Sigue leyendo bajo tu propia responsabilidad. En caso de no haberla visto, dicha película se encuentra disponible en Crunchyroll completamente subtitulada en español.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Ya eres bastante mayorcito para ir al baño tú solo, ¿no crees?- Se quejaba como todas las noches el tercer hermano con el más pequeño, como siempre solía hacerlo cuando él lo despertaba a mitad de la madrugada para que lo acompañara al sanitario.- Deberías actuar como un adulto.

-Maldita sea, cállate.- A pesar de intentar sonar seguro de sí mismo, la voz de Todomatsu salió temblorosa, y sus manos húmedas de los nervios no dejaban de apretar la pijama de su hermano. Choromatsu solo suspiró cansado. Mientras más rápido fueran, más rápido podría regresar a dormir al futón.

Todo era normal, cuando llegaron a la puerta, Todomatsu le dejó muy claro que no debía regresar a la habitación y, después de que le prometiera que se quedaría ahí esperándolo, Todomatsu entró rápidamente al pequeño cuarto.

Intentando ignorar los desagradables ruidos de su hermano atendiendo sus necesidades, Choromatsu dejó volar su memoria al pasado.

Hace unos días que habían ido a esa incómoda reunión de exalumnos, y, aunque no había resultado como todos hubieran querido, al día siguiente los seis se divirtieron recordando sus alocadas y divertidas experiencias durante la preparatoria. Eso sí, todos también tuvieron en cuenta la gran disputa que tuvieron entre ellos justo el día de la graduación. Era incómodo poder recordarlo, pero solo debían aceptar el hecho como un recuerdo tonto de su adolescencia.

Aquel último año escolar, todos se distanciaron, intentando encontrar cierta individualidad lejos de ser sextillizos. O al menos eso intentó él, pero todo se iba para abajo cuando, también en aquella época, Todomatsu lo escogió como una figura de hermano mayor donde refugiarse.

Choromatsu sonrió al recordar su frustración de aquellos días. Llegó a pensar en odiar a su pequeño hermano, quien parecía más una carga ahora que todos se ignoraban dentro y fuera de casa. No importa cuántas veces lo abandonara o lo empujaba, ese pequeño Todomatsu siempre terminaba llamándolo con su aguda voz "Choromatsu-niichan, Choromatsu-niichan".

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a quedarte ahí sentado? Regresemos.- Sin que se percatara, Totty había salido del baño y ahora lo esperaba para que regresaran juntos. El menor dejaba que Choromatsu fuese enfrente de él como un escudo…justo igual que cuando regresaban juntos de la escuela en aquellos días de juventud.

-No eres nada lindo ¿sabes?- dijo bajito el tercero, pero Todomatsu alcanzó a escucharlo perfectamente.- Pero aun así, no has cambiado nada desde aquel entonces.- Sin previo aviso, Choromatsu puso su mano sobre la cabeza del sexto, revolviendo fraternalmente sus cabellos en un gesto de hermandad. Todomatsu, confundido por el acto inusual, no avanzó aún después de que Choromatsu bajara su mano y comenzara de nuevo su andar.

-Rayos, no digas que no he cambiado- El pequeño no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo. A pesar de tener la misma edad, pensó por un momento hacia Choromatsu como un verdadero hermano mayor.

Dándose cuenta que la distancia estaba haciéndose más grande entre ellos, Todomatsu sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al saberse casi solo en el pasillo.

-¡Espera! ¡Choromatsu-niisan!- Gritó más agudo de lo que quería, invadido por el miedo, casi corriendo para alcanzar al otro. Choromatsu lo esperó por algunos segundos antes de sentir nuevamente como jalaba su pijama desde atrás.

Todomatsu no alcanzó a ver la sonrisa de gran ternura en el rostro de Choromatsu.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN.-.-.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de ser bastante corto. Quien sabe, tal vez la película logre sacarme de este interminable semi-hiatus en el que me encuentro desde hace más de un año xD. En fin, espero poder leerlos en algún futuro no muy lejano. ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
